


Casanova Rory (or) How Leonard Snart Got Thrown Head First Into The Clue Bus

by Huntress69



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 14 Months Later...., Crack, First Time, Humor, Len Is Going Insane, Lovesick Len, M/M, Mick Rory Is Awesome, Numerous Bars, Porn, Women Worship Mick, bar brawls, downtime, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len goes to a porno store where he finds books written by someone he knows. Mick's a chick-magnet (YES! REALLY!). Len's lovesick and miserable. There are numerous visits to bars, copious amounts of alcohol ingested and brawling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casanova Rory (or) How Leonard Snart Got Thrown Head First Into The Clue Bus

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is basically a 'Tribute To Mick Rory' fic.  
> 2) This fic is written in both the "show" and "tell" styles.  
> 3) It's been a while since I wrote actual porn instead of fluff. I hope it is enjoyed.  
> 4) I'm working under the assumption that after so many years of being rogues, Len and Mick have pulled jobs all over the world.  
> 5) Lastly, many thanks to Lynda for once again putting up with me again and doing the beta for this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I have elected myself president of the Mick Rory fan club. If I owned him he would be handcuffed to my bed. And Leonard Snart would be tied up next to him. Because you can't have one without the other. So much for disclaimers.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

After losing Savage in 2008, the team wanted a day off.

Rip denies them this; they're on a mission to save the world.

Jax gives him the puppy-dog eyes; after 14 months Rip is no longer immune and gives in.

Sara and Kendra go for ice cream...and to a gun show.

Rip's never been to a zoo (they don't exist in 2166) so Ray and Jax take him.

Martin goes to a head shop - Gideon refuses to make him a bong - and Mick tags along, ostensibly to watch out for the professor, but in truth he shares Stein's love of certain "recreational activities." 

As for Len, he decides to go to a porno store.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len's picked out a few hardcore films to watch (Gideon deems pornography unacceptable and doesn't keep any in the mainframe) and he's going through some books; he needs some reading material.

He finds not one, not two, but six books written by Michael Rory.

Len figures it's a coincidence; although not a common name, it's not unheard of.

So he opens one and begins to read.

Not only is it porn - its gay porn.

It's hot, steamy, gives you a hard-on within five pages porn.

He buys all six.

Within two days he's made it halfway through the third one when he sees a pattern - yes, even Leonard Snart can be slow on the uptake.

The lead characters in all of them, although somewhat different, are basically the same - they all have jobs that deal with cold.

The main protagonist is a ski instructor in the first book, an ice skating enthusiast in the second, and in the third, he's an ice cream man. Glancing at the blurb of the fourth, Len reads that the man is an ice hockey player. 

He doesn't make it to the last two.

Len gets a clue.

Mick Rory is apparently a published author.

Of porno paperbacks.

Of **gay** porno paperbacks.

Which feature Len. 

No, it's not his ego talking - it is, most definitely, Len.

And the other guy is Mick.

How could it not be?

The other guy's occupations are thief, hit man, boxer and (Len cracks up at the fourth one) firefighter.

Len's angry - at first.

He doesn't know why Mick has never approached him directly.

But his anger ebbs when he realizes he doesn't even know if Mick actually has any interest in men - yes, there are some things he's never thought to ask his partner, plus he's never seen Mick with a man. 

Maybe Mick's just writing about someone who works in the cold as a tribute - a homage of sorts - to Len, maybe even to their partnership.

He knows Lisa's straight but she loves watching lesbian porn; Len caught her one night when he came home unexpectedly.

As for Len, his door swings both ways; he's never made a secret of it. He knows he's got a pretty face. Men and women have dropped to their knees for him. Granted, he does have to outright ask some of the time, and yes, he has been turned down on one or two occasions (okay, maybe five, maybe 12 - he hates to count), but these things happen.

Except, for some inexplicable reason, these things **NEVER** happen to Mick. 

Len's "big and bad and built like a tank" partner, who can scare people with his menacing scowl alone, has fucked women from Philadelphia to Los Angeles, from Rio to Berlin. 

Mick may have a reputation, but Mick's cock has one also - Len's heard the stories. Man oh man, has he heard the stories. 

He once heard a woman in a Paris bar ranting about Mick's gargantuan (her word) dick (she made Len sorry he was fluent in French). He wouldn't have known who she was talking about until she mentioned the name "Rory". She then went on to describe the three orgasms he gave her **before** they actually "made it" and a couple more after. And the way she was talking gave Len the impression that Mick can go for **hours**.

He's heard Mick described as a gentle and thoughtful lover (yeah, those words shocked the shit out of Len) who makes sure his women are satisfied before he takes his own; they say he's a sweet-talker, who knows the right words to say to turn them on. 

The Mick Rory who Len knows has eight different grunts, five growls and two snarls - with an occasional sentence or three thrown in-between. It's not that the man doesn't know how to articulate, he just (almost) never chooses to.

But when it comes to Mick and women, Len's **never** been able to figure **any** of it out.

Len doesn't know why wherever they go women flock to Mick like moths to a flame. It usually starts with one, but then a crowd of them appear out of nowhere.

Len's ego took a major beating in Wales when they were working with a crew who had a plethora of women; he was just about to take one upstairs to bed. Then Mick wandered in. Len explained that was his partner, and the moment she heard his name Len was left to fend for himself for the night. 

Things change for a while after Mick's 'accident' with the fire. He doesn't want to go near a woman; he figures they'll be repulsed by what has been done to his body. 

Lisa talks him into going out some months later and the cycle begins anew. After spending a few minutes with Mick (and him opening his mouth) the women don't care about his scars; they want to take care of him and do **anything** they can to make him feel better. 

Len finally gave in and asked his sister if she could please explain what it was with the women. 

Lisa didn't have a clue either. Mick's like a big brother to her and she feels the same way about him as she thinks of Len - they're both jerks.

Basically Mick Rory is the poster child for the phrase "chick-magnet". Hell, for all Len knows, with all their time-traveling the phrase could have been invented in Mick's honor.

Women may drop to their knees for Len, but they beg for Mick.

And why should **they** get to be with Mick? Len's been at Mick's side since he was 14. They're fire and ice. A matched set. Even Rip Hunter **finally** admits that's why he took both of them. 

They're partners.

And that's when it happens - Len gets smashed upside the head with the proverbial 2x4; he's not run over by the clue bus - he's thrown head first into it.

He's jealous.

**He's** in love with Mick.

Thirty fucking years, with half his damn life gone already, and **NOW** he gets it. 

Len has a passing thought that he's the one with the IQ of meat - not even prime rib, just plain ground chuck.

The question is what's he going to do about it? He can't just ask Mick to sleep with him, because how would that look for _Captain Cold's_ reputation?

And if Mick's not into guys, he's going to make a complete ass of himself.

So Len decides to be subtle.

Subtle he can do.

He thinks.

It's been so long he doesn't know anymore.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len finds Mick working on the Waverider's engine (leftover knowledge from being Chronos), so he decides to ask some questions, simple ones.

Len stays pressed up against him, practically breathing every question into his ear and resting his hand on Mick's thigh.

Mick answers Len's questions about the engine, but he stumbles over his words a few times.

By the time Len leaves, he notices Mick is sweating.

In a room set at a constant 60 degrees Fahrenheit.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len enters Mick's room and explains something's wrong with his shower and that Gideon is fixing it. He asks to use Mick's.

Mick just waves him in and returns to the modifications he's making to his heat gun.

Len exits a few minutes later sans towel. His reason is he forgot to bring one and he couldn't find one of Mick's.

Mick looks up for a moment and he doesn't seem to notice when his heat gun drops from his hands and falls to the floor.

Len just leaves, and with his back to Mick, Mick doesn't see his wicked smile. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Judo.

It's not something Len does often anymore, but he knows what he's doing. 

Len talks Mick into coming to the makeshift gym to watch him and Canary work out some moves.

After a while he cons Mick into a workout.

Len flips him for the third time and presses his body across Mick's. Then he casually moves up.

Mick's still for a minute, then he gets to his feet, says he has something to do (but doesn't say what) and leaves his partner and the assassin.

Sara gives him a sly grin; she knows.

He gives her a soft smile back so she's aware it's more than just sex.

Her smile changes and grows bright. 

She pats him on the back and wishes him luck.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

They're in a bar in 2068 and tonight is the night Len is going to approach Mick.

He's bought a bottle of some decent vodka (thanks to the _Bank of Gideon_ ) and he and Mick take a table and do a couple of shots.

But the liquid courage isn't enough so he goes to the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror. Yeah, he looks good. The time is right. He's going to go out there and just kiss Mick and see what happens.

By the time he gets back to the table there are women and they're gathered around Mick, who's been, yes, sweet-talking a few of them.

Len gives up, convinced that every deity in existence (and maybe even some not worshipped yet) is against him.

So he goes to the bar and has the bartender give him two more shots which he downs in succession.

He tries - and fails - at two pick-up's and thinks he's losing his touch. Or maybe he's getting old. 

So he's watching Mick. And feeling even worse because Mick is two years **older** than he is. So he has another shot.

Mick picks a redhead, but a brunette pouts, so Mick changes his mind.

The redhead isn't too happy about that and socks the brunette in the jaw. 

Another woman with green (at least Len thinks its green - in this light who knows) hair leans across the table and says something to him and Mick laughs.

Twin blondes come out of nowhere and one grabs the green-haired woman by the hair and pulls her away and they sidle up close to Mick and each proceeds to whisper something in each of his ears.

Mick's looking from one to the other as if he's trying to make up his mind again.

Len now sees a woman with fuchsia (and yes, that's definitely the color) hair punching out one of the blondes.

The redhead picks a fight with the other blonde.

The green-haired woman returns and punches out the fuchsia-haired lady. 

The first blonde hits the brunette.

Mick's getting a kick out of it, but Len's not. 

He ambles over and tells the women that the fight is done, that **he** is leaving with Mick.

The women all react to this.

It takes Gideon an hour to repair Len's three broken ribs and take away his black eye, and another 25 minutes to replace his molar.

He swears if Mick **ever** tells that a bunch of crazed women beat him up, Len will freeze him and drop him in the Jurassic era. He of course adds that he'll return for Mick, and if Mick's lucky, it'll be prior to his becoming a T-Rex's Popsicle treat.

Granted the women weren't average - the redhead was at least Len's height, the blondes fought like pro's and the blue-haired (it wasn't green) woman kneed him in the balls - but it's the principle of the thing.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

They're in 1962 and they've prevented Savage from getting a foothold within a major corporation that builds military weapons.

But Savage is once again lost to them. They don't know where he disappears to; he's better than Houdini.

Of course they go for drinks after, to an upscale bar.

Len's happy that in this time period all the women have normal hair colors.

Len has also told the team about Casanova Rory.

Nobody believed him.

Until tonight, when they're all there to watch Mick in action.

Jax whines that he'll die a virgin.

Martin's afraid his wife will somehow find out he's been contemplating other women.

Rip feels guilty that he's even **looking** at other women.

Ray and Kendra are too into each other to care.

Sara asks Len what happened.

Len sighs and says one word - "Women".

Sara sighs as well and wonders aloud if Mick can give her tips.

Len just wants to cry.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The speakeasy they go to in 1931 is raided.

Two women Mick "befriended" post his bail immediately.

The rest of the team have to wait a day and a half for Len to break them out.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It's 2127 and the city they're in (which used to be Portland but the name was changed to something indecipherable) has no bar...that serves alcohol.

They nearly don't go, but Martin bitches up a storm as his various stashes have gone missing lately; every time he manages to procure some pot somebody steals it.

Gideon refuses to disclose any information; the AI has been threatened with having her wiring...rewired.

For a mild-mannered (for the most part) scientist, the man has a vicious temper; Len and Sara hid out in the bowels of the ship after they harvested his last plant while the professor was laid up with the flu.

So they go to the pot bar, which bears the name _Happiness Heaven_.

Martin and Rip (yes, Rip!) are at the counter trying to decide what strain of weed to get.

Sara and Kendra are having giggle fits and eating everything they can get their hands on.

Ray and Jax are catching a buzz just from the atmosphere.

Mick's got a line of women wanting to share his hookah...and more.

Len's sitting alone sulking in a corner and smoking a joint when a woman approaches him.

He feels a little better; maybe he'll actually get laid. It's been so long he's forgotten what it's like.

She offers him a blow job.

Len perks up.

She then asks if he knows the name of the "tall, rough-looking and sexy man" and she points.

Len just mutters, rather snidely, "Mick".

He turns down the blow job.

So much for _Happiness Heaven_.

Len spends the rest of the night miserable and in his own personal Hell.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

In 1967 they end up in the one place in all of time and history where there isn't any alcohol.

Disneyland.

Sara tosses a guy off the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

Ray and Kendra do the Jungle Cruise - four times.

Martin hooks up with a group of flower children and helps them plan out an anti-war protest.

Jax has to explain to Rip what the place is all about; there is no Disney in the 22nd century. 

Rip has a near breakdown when they get off the "It's A Small World" ride - he can't get that insipid song out of his head.

Len is on the midway and wins a stuffed fireman, which he's going to give to Mick as a gag gift.

After two hours he locates his errant partner - who's with Snow White, Cinderella, and a woman dressed as Peter Pan.

Some random kid gets the fireman.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

In 2094 they're all in yet **another** bar (they go to bars all the time because Gideon will not, under any circumstances, allow alcohol on board the Waverider anymore - not since the incident with Ray, Jax, and the tequila for Jax's 21st birthday and the vanilla pudding that got poured into her core) and yes, Mick is surrounded by women. 

Len has had so much to drink his vision is blurry; he's seeing double and he's getting nauseous from the different hair colors and hair styles. Not to mention the clothing - one woman has so many colors and patterns on her dress that she looks like a bad Picasso.

He's got his courage now.

He half-stumbles on his way to Mick's table.

He pushes his way through the crowd of women.

He opens his mouth.

And throws up. 

All over the nice lady in the Picasso dress.

Len wakes up in the med bay and his head feels like a herd of elephants are trampling through it.

Seven people are staring at him as if he's lost his mind.

He just wishes he was dead.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

In 1946 they don't go to any bars.

After the incident in 2094 Rip's locked them all in the ship post-mission.

Everybody now hates Len.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

After a few more missions, Rip relents.

And he vehemently denies it has anything to do with Sara's graphic descriptions of the four ways to remove a kidney while someone is sleeping.

Nor does it have anything to do with Martin threatening "legendcide" because someone was in his stash - again. (Rip's just thankful Stein doesn't know it was him this time.)

Everyone gets to visit the bar in 2119.

Except for Len.

Rip's left orders that he is not to be permitted to leave the ship.

Gideon has been ordered not to pay attention to him.

But Len talks and eventually the AI does listen, even though the conversation gets a bit awkward.

After 24 minutes of being alone, Len tells Gideon that he's needed, that Mick's in trouble.

Gideon refuses to let him leave.

Len's done a few prison breaks in his life, plus he's learned more than a few things about the ship.

Like the manual override for the back hatch. Which he uses to escape - and yes, of course that's the word that comes to mind.

He enters the bar and the team glares at him, but he ignores them. 

Len searches for Mick and his partner's not so hard to find - he spots a group of women gathered in one spot and he knows.

He walks over and shoves them all out of the way; he doesn't even try to be polite about it.

A woman with neon-orange hair makes a stink.

He debates what to do and makes a disparaging remark about her abominable (yes, that's the word he uses) hair color. 

She takes a swing at him, he concludes chivalry is dead and belts her.

Len grabs his partner by the shirt and hauls him to his feet.

"You, me, ship, now."

Mick figures it's some kind of emergency so he follows.

He doesn't notice the rest of the team doesn't move.

None of them are stupid or blind.

Six people place bets over who's going to bottom.

Five bets are placed on Snart.

Sara places her bet on Rory and says if she wins, she's queen for a day, everyone at her beck and call.

The others agree, but **when** (Rip emphasizes that word) she loses, she will wait on all of them hand and foot for a week.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len doesn't say one word on the walk back to the Waverider.

Mick's very confused and follows Len to his quarters.

"Sit!"

Mick does.

Len goes over to his dresser and opens a drawer.

Mick hears something drop beside him and he sees a book. 

This is followed by five more books.

For the first time in his existence, Mick Rory blushes. "Len, I...."

Len puts his palm up.

Mick's mouth snaps shut.

"Thirty years we've been together - actually 32 now." Len sits down and removes his boots and his socks. "Clothes."

Mick mimics Len's movements without a word.

"Women." Len's shirt comes off.

So does Mick's.

"All those fucking women." Len's pants are opened and he nearly trips trying to take them off.

Mick removes his also.

"That ends **now**." Len's boxers drop.

Mick isn't wearing any.

"Commando, Mick?"

Mick grunts (because of course he does).

Len stands before him, taking his cock in his fist and tugging it a few times; he was unsure if Mick would go for this, but Mick hasn't voiced any objections so all is well. 

Mick stands also and slips his right hand to Len's nape and his left to the small of Len's back. He yanks Len forward and kisses him. Mick doesn't start soft and work up to anything more. No, Mick goes for it all, forcing Len's lips apart with his tongue, licking his way inside, discovering every inch of Len's mouth while his hips do some kind of lewd dance and he grinds his cock forward. 

Len's woozy by the time Mick lets him up for air.

Mick slips his leg between Len's and he kisses his way to Len's ear, hot breath blowing inside.

Len shivers.

Mick's voice is like melted butter as he whispers, "Are you going to be a good boy for me?" He nips at the lobe. "Gonna let me play with you?" Mick doesn't wait for an answer before his mouth descends again, his cock rubbing against Len's hip as his tongue does an inventory of Len's teeth and he sucks the very breath from Len's lungs.

Len's knees are buckling; the only things holding him up are Mick's arms.

Mick's now groping his ass, holding both cheeks in his palms. "Answer me, Len." 

Right now the only thing keeping Len in a vertical position is the fact that his arms are over Mick's shoulders. "I didn't know you did guys," is what comes out of his mouth.

"Never have," Mick replies, blowing in Len's ear again. 

Len's body is tingling from his hair to the tips of his toes.

"I know the mechanics," Mick nibbles at his ear, "and I know enough about the specifics." 

The next kiss Len receives is stupefying; Mick's tongue is like some sort of dangerous weapon.

"And I also know how to give pleasure." Mick's walking forward, still holding Len in his arms, backing him towards the bed - and yes, still with the grinding and groping. "And you haven't answered my questions." 

Len was going to top.

Len was going to teach Mick a thing or two. 

It's only now he figures out why women fall at Mick's feet.

But it's too late.

Len has already lost control of the situation.

So how else can he answer except with "Yes."

Mick growls low in his ear. "That's what I wanted to hear." 

Len is being kissed again and his eyes close as he falls into this one - it's spectacular. He feels gravity shifting and he realizes he's lying on the bed, Mick kneeling beside him.

"You have lubricant?" Mick asks, looking around the room. "Because I'd hate to use spit; I've heard that can be painful." He looks Len over. "Unless you like pain; I can work with that."

Len will have to ask about **that** comment at a future date, but for now he just nods to the pillow. (He's just happy their resident AI can provide them with **anything**.)

"Planned ahead, Len? Of course you did." Mick finds the bottle under the pillow. "Condoms?"

Len gets a blank look on his face.

"We'll do without. I've never gone bareback and I'm sure you haven't either."

Len doesn't have a chance to answer; he's quickly flipped over and pulled to his knees. He goes willingly.

Mick flips the cap and pours some into his hand, teasing Len's ass with one finger. He doesn't press it inside, he just swirls it around the hole. Mick leans down and places a kiss to Len's left cheek and that's when his finger slips inside - slowly. "Have to get you ready." He slides that one finger in and out for what seems like forever before he adds a second. Mick bites Len's right cheek and he hears the soft sounds. "That's it, Len, you moan for me." 

Len brings his hand down to his cock but Mick slaps it away. 

"You don't touch until I say so."

Len places both hands flat on the bed. 

Mick's cock is harder than titanium right now and he wants nothing more than to get to the fucking, but he also wants to play some more. Those two fingers he's got buried in Len are making Len crazy, Mick can tell, and he gets a third one inside.

Len's head snaps back and he groans.

"You ready?" Mick doesn't wait for an answer, his fingers have slipped out and he's slathering his cock with lube. "Your ass is beautiful; fucking exquisite." 

"I swear, Mick," Len turns his head, "if you don't get to the fucking right the hell...OHHH!"

"You're not in charge now, Len." Mick slides in and even with the lube it's kind of tight; he's not small - he knows that - but he also knows if he was hurting Len, Len would say something. "You're in no position to demand anything." After a few short jabs, Mick decides to pull out, brushing the tip of his cock all over Len's ass and then he slides it between the cheeks, all the while fondling them. 

Len reaches back and gets hold of Mick's cock, giving it a soft squeeze. "Mick."

Mick doesn't know if he should laugh or not; Len trying to give him warnings at this moment is kind of humorous. But the next squeeze isn't so gentle. "Patience, pretty boy." Mick takes Len's hand and places it back on the bed. "I'm just having a little fun here."

"In about three seconds I'm turning over and getting myself off."

Mick shifts forward and licks Len's face, straight up to his ear, and he purrs like a kitten. "We can't have that." He's back on his knees and he slaps Len's ass with his palm (leaving a large handprint) before he's in again, but he's taking his time, watching his thick cock fill that little hole. 

Len can play this game also and the next time Mick slides in his ass muscles contract and he's holding Mick inside for a moment before he releases. He does it again and hears an actual snarl from behind him. "I want it hard, Mick! Fuck me already!"

That seems to flip a switch, because Mick's not being gentle anymore.

He slams into Len with the ferocity of an animal in heat and he's pulled Len into a position where Len's ass is higher, and he's holding Len's hips so tightly there **will** be bruises. He's angling his cock every which way and smacking Len's ass and then he's speaking again. His voice drops to a low and sensual tone, but it's also gritty and demanding. "Tell me how much you love it, you cockslut." He leans over so he can rain kisses down Len's back, which drives his cock even deeper. "Tell me how good my fucking dick feels in your tight little ass."

Len wants to say something, anything - but he's already lost most of his higher brain-functioning capabilities. All that comes out is a whimper.

"You're such a whore, Len; a fucking whore for my cock."

With what little grey matter he has left, Len knows it's true.

"Now you can touch yourself."

Len manages - somehow - enough coordination to fist his cock at the same moment Mick angles just right and hits that one spot - once, twice, too many times for Len to count. How Mick manages that Len's not quite certain, but then his brain shuts down completely and he doesn't care.

"Come for me."

Len's dizzy at this point and the only sound he makes is a brief "Ahh"; he spurts all over his hand and the sheet and he's ready to collapse. He's exhausted already and that's a new thing for him. Len doesn't usually run out of steam so soon. He knows that it's Mick and what Mick's doing to him. He waits for Mick to come, but that doesn't happen so quickly.

Mick's still going...and going.

Len's eyes are closed as he comes down from his orgasm, but he hears Mick saying something about his ass again, and he's not sure what the words are; Len feels like he's fading away.

His prostate is hit a few more times and he gets one more smack on the ass and feels Mick coming inside him.

Len sees bright white behind his eyelids before there's blackness. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

When Len opens his eyes he realizes he's now on his back, there's a towel under him and he feels a warm cloth over his chest. 

"You fainted, snowflake; you've been out for a good five minutes."

Len wants to say something about that remark - he's always hated that nickname - but his vocal cords won't work. And fainted? That only happens in the movies.

"Not the first time I've made it happen." It's not conceit; Mick's just stating a fact. "I'm just that good." **That** however, is arrogance.

The cloth has moved down to Len's cock and he feels the material dragging against it; Len's head presses back into the pillow and he hears his voice, just barely. "Mick...."

Mick puts the cloth aside (he knows they'll need it again) and works one of Len's nipples with his teeth. "What?" He kisses his way to the other and pebbles it with his fingers. "You want I should fuck you again?"

Len's still having a hard time forming words. He wants to say no; his body has had enough. But his brain is not exactly working at full capacity yet so instead he's nodding his head. 

Mick lifts Len's legs over his broad shoulders, Len's ass bared to him. He's got the lube again because he wants to make sure Len's still open enough. He slips his fingers in and yes, Len's still good. He wipes his hand on the sheet and one hand spreads Len while the other guides his cock inside. "I knew you were a slut." This time Mick won't be rushed and judging by Len's body language that's the right thing to do. Yet even though Len's hard again, Mick can tell he's wiped out; he's barely moving. Mick debates if he should end this; he likes it when his partners are active participants. He must say something out loud because Len is pressing a palm against Mick's chest and his eyes are speaking for him.

After so many years Mick doesn't need words to understand Len - if he stops Len is going to kill him.

So Mick takes charge and pulls Len hard onto his cock, holding himself deep, rotating his hips a little bit. "You want to come again, don't you, Len?" Mick bites the inside of his thighs, craning his neck and tilting his head a bit so his tongue is able to take a quick swipe at Len's dick.

This gets a loud moan from Len and a noise that sounds like "GUH!"

Mick drops Len's legs and plasters himself on top; his lips end up on Len's neck and he's licking at the pulse point. "I'll let you." Then he's back to torturing Len's nipples with his teeth; this is most definitely a hot spot because Len is softly sighing. "But first I want you to say it."

Len's more than a bit dazed; he figures Mick said something to him and he missed it. "Huh?"

Mick's up on his haunches now with one of Len's legs back over a shoulder and he gives one particularly hard thrust. "Tell me you're mine." Another one and now Mick's got his hand around Len's cock and he's jerking him off with slow and controlled movements; his thumb rubs over the tip each time his hand slides up. "Out there, in front of the rest of them, I'll follow your orders." Mick's digging the nails of his other hand into the hard muscles of Len's ass. "But when we're here in bed, you'll follow mine." 

Len doesn't say anything.

"C'mon, baby," Mick's hand stills on Len's cock, "say it."

Len's still silent.

"Tell me, snowflake." Mick's voice is sticky sweet and he moves up and forward, leaving butterfly kisses upon Len's lips. "Just say the words and I let you come." He's going to coax this admission out of Len one way or another. One more twist of his hips and Len is moaning again. "Say them, Leonard - **now**." It's an order.

"Yeah...yes." Len gasps. "Yours; all fucking yours."

"That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Mick pretty much shoves his tongue down Len's throat before he returns to the fucking and paying attention to jerking Len's cock. 

Len comes and it's so very good; he feels himself slipping away again. 

"Stay with me, Len," Mick tells him, waiting for Len's eyes to focus on his. "That's a good boy." It doesn't take more than another minute before Mick's orgasm rips through him. He stays inside until he's too soft and slips out (given the opportunity he wouldn’t hesitate for his dick to make a permanent home in Len's ass) and he cleans them both up; the cloth is tossed across the room. "You belong to me, Len." Mick attacks a nipple and sucks on it. "Tell me again."

Len isn't **that** forgone now. 

Mick bites his collarbone.

"Yes." Okay, so maybe he is.

Mick's back to the kissing and he's ravishing Len's mouth, until Len is turning away.

"I'm done for now." Len's very content; almost blissful. "Not too bad for a novice."

"I thought I was magnificent," Mick says, and yes, he's being smug.

"I wouldn't go that far." Len gives him just a hint of a smile. "Maybe impressive." He pushes Mick away and gets out of bed (after two tries), heading for the small washroom, although he has to stop for a moment to brace himself against the wall. 

Mick's right behind and follows him in, but Len stops. "Mick?"

"What?" Mick's just standing there. 

"There are some things I like to do alone." Len points to the toilet.

"Oh." Mick walks out.

Once Len's finished he brushes his teeth and splashes ice cold water on his face - and thinks about what women have said about Mick over the years.

The cock description is not too far off the mark. Mick shouldn't be writing porn - he should be starring in porno films. And no, Mick can't go for hours - at least not now - but maybe when he was younger. 

Mick is thoughtful; he made sure Len was satisfied before he took his own gratification. Mick was gentle, but also rough, which was fine with Len. He also had no problem ceding **complete** control to Mick; Len's never permitted that with anyone before, even as a bottom, but Mick could have done anything to his body and Len would have said yes.

It was so fucking intense.

Mick may not be a sweet-talker (then again Len's not a woman so maybe Mick talks differently to them) but he sure as hell knows the right words to turn somebody on. Mick knew how to push Len's buttons, especially with those "slut" and "whore" remarks - they lit Len up like a Christmas tree.

And he fucking fainted and didn't that beat all.

Len's thoughts are interrupted by a growled, "Hey, Snart, you fall in? I need to take a piss!"

Len opens the door and waves him in. "When you're done, brush your teeth."

"Got no toothbrush."

"And he has superb grammatical skills," Len mutters.

Which Mick hears. "I'm sorry, Leonard, but I do not have my teeth cleaning accessory."

"Smartass." Len rolls his eyes. "Just use mine."

Mick replies with an obnoxious, "Are you sure that's sanitary?" 

"We just swapped spit, not to mention other bodily fluids, so I think its okay."

"Kinda crass, Lenny," Mick cracks with just a hint of smirk, before he pushes Len out.

Afterwards they're lying in bed together - and fighting for the lone pillow.

Mick settles things by pulling Len's head atop his chest and resting it there.

"Mick, about that nickname."

"I like it," Mick half-whispers. "My snowflake."

"Forget it." Len leans up and kisses him softly. "I love you." He says the words as if they're the most natural thing in the world.

Mick just smiles.

Len knows that's Mick's way of saying it back.

Len's just about fallen asleep when Mick slips out from under him and he places the pillow under Len's head.

"Where you going?" He murmurs drowsily. "Want you to sleep with me."

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and get a change of clothes." Mick kisses him, this time softly. "I'll be back in a few."

"M'kay." Len's out cold a minute later and doesn't move when Mick returns.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

In the morning Len's awake before Mick (nothing new there; Len's known him forever - the man could sleep through an atomic blast) but when he moves Mick grabs onto him and mumbles something unintelligible.

"Go back to sleep, Mick."

Mick of course does; he knows he's safe, that there's no danger.

Len takes a shower and when he comes out Mick's snoring. He wonders how he slept the night with that going on beside him; Mick's louder than a bulldozer. Len slides back into bed and just watches him.

Ten minutes later there's a smile on Mick's face. "I know when I'm being watched." He cracks an eye open. "Kinda creepy, you staring at me like that." Both eyes open and he meets Len's. "You always do that to sleeping people?" 

Len's got his head propped up against his palm. "Only the handsome ones." And he gives Mick a good morning kiss, which goes on for at least a minute.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"I could think of other words to describe your looks," Len steals another, albeit brief, kiss, "but they're all more than two syllables."

Mick laughs at that. 

Anybody else would get slugged for those kinds of remarks (once everything was back to normal - or as normal as things got - after the Chronos "incident" Mick knocked Hunter cold for the "meat" comment) but with Len it's always been light-hearted banter - there's never been anything malicious about it.

"I'm a bit more clear-headed this morning." Len's placing kisses all over Mick's face. "Unlike last night when my brain shut down and my libido took point."

"And this means what, exactly?" Mick wants to know.

"I may belong to you," Len licks at Mick's lips, "but you're also going to belong to me." His mouth assaults Mick's (yes, Len knows obscene and erotic ways to use his tongue, thank you very much) and his fingers are moving down Mick's body. "And now I get a turn."

Mick gives an audible swallow.

"Don't worry," Len assures him, "I know you've never done this before," he picks up the bottle of lube, "and I'll be very gentle."

Mick's eyes go from Len to the lube to Len's cock before he's staring at Len again. He's got an expression Len has **never** seen before - not once in 30 plus years: Mick Rory is nervous.

"Do you trust me?"

"I guess."

Len raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I trust you, Len."

"We'll only take this as far as you want. If you don't like something, you tell me." Len kisses him again. "Any time you want to stop, just say so."

"Like a safe word?" 

It takes Len a few seconds to react to that question, because now he has a picture in his head of Mick tied to the bed - which he quickly shakes off. "Yes, exactly like that, but just say stop." Mick's still a little reticent, Len can tell, but he has to do this - it has to happen. He needs Mick to know they're equals in bed. "Turn over."

Mick does as he's told and holds onto the pillow as if it's a safety blanket.

Len thinks he looks absolutely adorable, but there is of course no way he's going to say that out loud. He settles between Mick's legs but he doesn't go straight for the lube. He needs Mick fully relaxed first. Reaching forward, Len takes hold of Mick's shoulders and with expert hands begins a slow massage, rubbing his hands inward to Mick's nape and then he leans down to press soft kisses there. (Len's going to have to speak with Gideon at the first possible moment about massage oil.) With gentle fingertips he traces Mick's spine, up and down, light caresses meant to calm and not inflame, before he's moved back to Mick's shoulders. 

Mick's head turns to the side and he's smiling and murmurs, "Mmm...that's nice." 

Len doesn't say a word; he can feel Mick relaxing and he begins to rub small soothing circles around Mick's back. He stops for just a moment to pour some lube on his hand and once he's done his other hand returns to Mick's back, with gentle touches again. "Tell me how good it is."

"Yeah, very." Mick sighs and his body moves a little, hips arching, clearly trying to get friction for his cock. 

Len pushes one finger inside; he feels Mick tense up immediately. "Take it easy," he whispers and continues with his massage, feeling Mick calm again after a moment. He gets number two in and Mick's whole body gets stiff. Len leans down and kisses his nape. 

Mick nods to him. 

Those two fingers are all Len uses for a good three minutes and then he slips a third finger in. 

Thankfully Mick stays relaxed.

Len's going to burst shortly and he hopes Mick's ready for him. His fingers slide out and he hears Mick's voice; it's so soft that if he hadn't been paying attention he would have thought it was a moan.

"Don't stop." 

"I won't." Len knows it's now or never and he splits Mick's cheeks apart and rests his cock at the hole, pushing his way in. 

Mick's breathing speeds up and he lies there, unmoving.

Len doesn't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. "You okay?" He steals a glance down and sees his cock's half in, but he's in no rush. "Mick?"

"Yeah...yeah, Len."

If Mick wasn't new at this, Len would have pulled him to his knees and fucked hard. But that's not the way he's going to play this - he has to make sure this first time for Mick is just right - that's his number one priority. He spreads himself out on top, covering Mick's body with his own, and his cock slides all the way in. 

Mick's moaning now and his hips are moving some more. 

Len wants to move, but part of him is afraid to; he's got Mick so relaxed and he doesn't want the moment shattered.

"Please, Len...."

That's pretty much all the encouragement Len needs. He pulls out a little bit and slips back in, and he repeats this a few times, until Mick's shifting up to meet him every time he slides back in. 

Mick sees stars after one stabbing thrust. "FUCK!"

"That, Michael Rory, is your prostate." Len hits it again. "Does it feel good?" He shifts a little ways up and slides out and in again and as he does so this time one hand scratches down Mick's back, blunt fingernails leaving a strip of red along the flesh.

After a few more minutes of this Mick's grunting and moaning quite loudly; he's biting the pillow and he's tearing at the sheets and his cock is going to drill a hole in the mattress.

Len pulls at the skin of Mick's shoulder with his teeth; he's teetering on the edge himself - his next few thrusts border on brutal.

Mick's head lifts up and he gasps, his body going limp.

Len knows Mick came and he's biting his lip to stop himself from coming yet. He lasts a whole 20 seconds before he's toppling over the edge. "Fuck fuck fuck Jesus fuck." And Len's lying there, atop Mick, a couple of more last, brief thrusts before he's done. "Fucking nirvana."

"Damn, Len." Mick pants out. "That was incredible."

"I'm just an amazing lover," Len teases and plants soft kisses upon Mick's shoulder - the shoulder that has teeth marks and is turning slightly purple. He eases out, most reluctantly, and urges Mick over, wiping them both down with the cloth he set out earlier. Then he sits atop Mick's hips, drawing patterns into his chest with his fingertips. "I can read your face. Talk to me."

"I ain't ever had a real lover before." Mick gives him a small shrug. "Just women to fuck."

"How many times do I have to tell you that ain't is not a proper word?" Len tweaks one of Mick's nipples. "Do you like that idea, Mick, having a lover?" He's serious; he wants to know - he **needs** to know.

Mick averts his eyes.

"Mick?"

"I don't know, Len. It's all...." Mick pauses. "It's all new to me. I just...."

Len interrupts him with a kiss. "It's okay. You don't have to give me an explanation." 

Mick finally looks at him and sees a smile of acceptance.

Len slides down into Mick's arms. "You're here with me now."

Mick feels a little better. "Len? Just so you know, I did get the message when you were talking to me a couple of months back in the engine room." Mick nods to him. "And that business with the missing towel? I'll give ten bonus points for that one. The judo bit though, you didn't have to floor me in front of Lance."

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I was waiting for you to make the first move."

Then they're kissing again, but nothing more. 

They can't go another round just yet.

Neither one of them is 16 years old anymore. Or 25. Or even 40 for that matter.

So instead they lie in each other's arms, going back to sleep for a little while.

It's perfect.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"I can't believe you wrote six books about us, Mick," Len says as they're heading for breakfast. 

"Actually," Mick smirks, "I wrote 11."

"How about we make it an even dozen?" Len suggests. "I can dictate to you later and we can act out the scenes."

"Ooh, dictation." Mick is clearly very interested. "And we can act out the spanking scene I have in my head."

Len narrows his eyes. "And I've got a scene in my head that involves handcuffs." He pauses. "If you're into that sort of thing."

Mick suddenly slams Len against the wall, gives him one of those breathtaking kisses, grabs Len's dick and squeezes. "I'm into **everything**." And then he lets go and continues towards the kitchen.

Len simply follows, now thoroughly convinced that sex with Mick is going to be the death of him.

And he couldn't care less.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Six people watch as the two men enter the kitchen for breakfast.

Len and Mick both have coffee and toast.

Both remain standing.

The bet is nullified.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

They're in a bar (where else?) in 1974.

A gay bar.

Sara's having the time of her life. She's got women all over her.

Kendra's giving threatening glances to every man who looks at Ray and there have been quite a few.

Martin's drinking at the bar and discussing Nixon's resignation. He blurts out that "Tricky Dicky" will get a pardon from Ford. The bartender figures he's had too much and cuts him off.

Jax keeps turning down offers; he has no interest in men. But the music is good.

Rip's eyeing a brunette. Miranda will forgive him. She never objected to men - as long as she could play also.

Len and Mick are making out in a booth. 

Well, making out is putting it rather mildly.

Len is riding Mick's lap, Len's shirt is rucked up, Mick's hands have disappeared down the back of Len's pants and they're trying to eat each other alive; it looks like they're pretty much fucking with their clothes on.

They take a break so Len can take a walk to the bar; this time he's getting an entire bottle. Trying to get a server in this place is like pulling teeth.

Len comes back to see a man sliding into the booth next to Mick.

He pulls the man out and the guy takes a swing.

Len decks him. 

The man punches back.

Mick gets up and hits the guy, knocking him into a waitress who drops her tray of drinks over some women at a table.

The waitress smashes Mick over the head with her tray. 

The women are pissed because they've been waiting for their drinks for a while.

One hits Len, knocking him over a table.

The people at **that** table go after Len, who ducks when a punch is thrown and another man gets hit.

The other man belts the one that hit him and then his friends join in.

A brawl has begun.

Sara gets shoved by a man and spills her drink all over herself. She slugs the man and follows with a roundhouse, sending him into a woman who was just walking past.

The woman kicks him in the balls and sends him into somebody else.

Kendra loses it when some guy grabs Ray's ass; she charges at him like an enraged linebacker.

Ray loses it when the guy hits Kendra and he knocks the guy into a table, which causes all the drinks on that table to go flying.

The men at the table are far from pleased and attack Ray.

Rip's got his arm around the brunette's shoulder and is ducking and weaving, avoiding fists and kicks and flying bottles. They make it to a quiet table in the rear and chat each other up, and eventually leave out the back door.

Sara just starts beating on people for no reason, while picking up bottles and taking drinks in between.

Len's currently getting pummeled by three amazons and asks Mick for a little help.

Mick refuses; he doesn't hit women.

Of course Sara does and the women are quickly laid out.

A random guy kicks Len in the stomach.

The guy is picked up by Mick and tossed across the bar.

"Hey Len!" Mick now has a guy in a headlock and he's alternating between punching him in the face and the stomach.

"What?!" Len avoids a fist, grabbing the guy's arm and shoving him into two other guys.

Mick lets the guy go with one last punch. "I decided I like the idea of having a lover!"

Len smiles at him and gets distracted...and is hit over the head with a chair. He goes down.

Mick grabs the guy who hit Len with the chair and smashes his head into the wall, then drops to Len's side. "Lenny, speak to me."

Len lifts his head and gives him a stupid grin. "Hi, Mick." And then his eyes roll back and his head hits the floor again with a thud.

Sara has just picked up a bottle of scotch and tipped it back to drink, when she's hit in the head with a beer bottle and shoved forward. She stumbles, bangs her head against the edge of the bar and lands on the floor.

Kendra gets on top of a table and yells the _Xena battle cry_ before she pounces on three men who have ganged up on Ray. She doesn't need to become Hawkgirl to kick ass. 

Once she's done she kneels beside him. "Ray?" Kendra slaps his face a few times. "Can you hear me?"

Ray squints at her, mumbles "Mom?" and passes out.

Jax and Martin, who have been observing everything from a safe distance, hear the sirens and quickly retreat out of the bar, spotting a diner across the street. 

It's safer to eat pie.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Five of Rip's crew get arrested.

He doesn't bail them out for two days.

**FIN**


End file.
